Methods and compositions are needed in the ornamental plant industry, the vegetable production industry, and agronomic crops to increase to increase, inter alia, yield. By increasing yield of agronomic and fruit and vegetable crops, it would be possible to produce more food on less land, thus saving sustainable resources and labor costs and increasing profit margins for farmers. Methods and compositions are also needed in the ornamental plant industry to produce larger flowers allowing for increased amounts of color display and better sales.